


Hot Damn

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Major Blushing, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader likes to raid Bucky's drawers, he catches her after his shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested to me on Tumblr

Requested by @baileys-corner

54- "Stop raiding my drawers!"  
5- "Are we gonna cuddle or what?"  
18- "Why are you so red, doll?"

You knew it was the perfect chance to get one of his Henley shirts because he was in the shower.   
Snickering behind your hand, you sifted through his drawers, grabbing a maroon colored shirt.  
You heard the shower go off and you panicked, shutting the drawer loudly, on accident.  
"Who's there?" You heard.  
"Shit!" You whispered, turning around quickly, tripping on his rug.  
He opened the door, seeing you sprawled out on his floor and his favorite shirt in your hand.  
"What the hell?" He said. "Stop raiding my drawers, Y/N!"  
You quickly got up, seeing that he was only in a towel and threw the shirt at him. You turned and tried to leave his room, face blazing. All the days he spent training has really paid off!   
He grabbed your arm.  
"Hey, why are you stealing my clothing?"  
"I... Uh..." You gave him a quick glance over, his sculpted abs were really distracting you.  
He rose his eyebrows, smirking.  
"They're so... soft..." You looked down, trying to hide your blush.  
Unfortunately he already saw your reddened cheeks.  
"Why are you so red, doll?" He gave you a cheeky grin, knowing exactly why you were so nervous.  
"I'm sorry, I'll just go!" You blushed even harder.  
He didn't let go of your arm.  
You were stuck in close proximities with the man you've been in love with since he joined the Avengers.  
He pushed a strand of hair out of your face.   
"So, you like my shirts, huh?" He muttered, staring into your eyes.   
He held his shirt out that you threw at him.  
"You can keep it doll." His cheeks tinted pink as well. "I bet it would look twice as good on you than it does me."  
You hesitantly took the shirt.  
"You sure?" You mumbled.  
"Just take it, why do you think I never confronted you when I found out it was you taking my shirts and sweatpants?" He smiled. "You can keep those too, doll. And speaking of clothes, I need to get changed."  
He grabbed his clothes off his dresser.  
"Stay here, I'll be right out." He closed the bathroom door behind him.  
You sat on his bed, in a bit of a shock.   
Why wasn't he angry at you? And why did he want you to keep his clothes?  
He came out of the bathroom, with freshly combed hair and a smile upon his lips.  
"Are we gonna cuddle or what?" He pulled you into a hug as he sat down next to you.  
"Cuddle?" For all the time you have known Bucky, he has not once asked you to cuddle. "Huh?"  
"Yeah." He snaked his arms around your stomach and pulled you down with him as he laid down on his bed. "I like you, Y/N. Can't you tell?" He whispered in your ear.  
You put your hands up to your cheeks, trying to mask your blush.  
"Don't try to hide that adorable blush, doll."  
"I like you too." You mumbled.  
"What did you say?" Bucky grinned, he heard you, but he wanted to tease you.  
You turned around to face him, but your faces were just inches apart.  
"What, your super soldier ears can't pick that up?" You teased him back.  
"Say it again."  
"I said, I like you too."   
Bucky's eyes were a soft blue, the softest you've ever seen them, as he closed the space between the two of you and locked lips with you. You both were tangled up with each other, you put your hands in his hair and he pulled you closer to him.  
You had to take a breath, putting your forehead against his.  
"Damn, Buck." You breathed out. "You don't know what you could do to someone when you walk out in just a towel."  
He chuckled.  
"Next time, I want to see you in nothing but my shirt."  
Your face went to the same shade of red as it was before.  
"Then I'll know."


End file.
